What Could Have Been
by Twinwolfsister
Summary: A dwarf/hobbit called Kalur who grew up as a blacksmith in Bree; has a vision on her coming of age day of the journey Thorin is about to undertake. She witnesses his victory, his madness and his brutal death along side his two handsome nephews. She sets out against her mother's wishes, to join his caravan and change what she has seen; hopefully for the better.
1. Journey Begins

Disclaimer: I own myself and this modification of an amazing story owned by Tolkien. Artistic liberties were taken with cultural habit and traditions.

Please review! If you see a mistake, or something that needs more or less detail or is confusing so I can try an improve this story. I know its not the best quality and I am trying to improve it, if you think it sucks or didn't like something tell me why, maybe you are correct or perhaps I was unclear in my telling of it and need to word it better. I have corrected some things that mere brought to my attention as being misspelled or missing punctuation. Thanks for the message! If you like the story tell me why I want to write something people want to read. Thank you all so much! I have also added some detail. Further detail has been added upon request to first and second chapter in prep for the 3rd chapter. NOTE: There has been a huge overhaul, please reread before continuing.

* * *

A female Dwarrowdam sat on her large wooden four poster bed as she packed some hard cheeses and dried meats into her travelers pack. She reached over with her thick pale arm strong and sinewy from years forging Steel, Bronze and Iron. Deceivingly nimble, dexterous fingers carefully picked up the herbs she had sorted and prepared for this trip the night before. A few skins of high quality healing salves and balms from her neighbor just in case of course, sat among them; for things like cough, fever, bruising, to help clot the blood and a few common enough antidotes and some not so common antidotes and even a kings-foil salve in a setting of crystallized willow honey.

She made sure to pack it so that everything had its own pocket that was embroidered with old symbols to help make the pockets stronger, colder or to bring luck and so she knew what was in which pocket even if she couldn't see, hear or speak. It had been something her Ranger mentor had in insisted on,and drilled into her head should she ever become blinded in battle for any number of reasons or otherwise some how sensory shutdown she could still heal herself correctly. She was trained to recognize all plants by feel, sight and smell as was good and proper for any Hobbit, but she was also quite stealthy for a Dwobbit and could track nearly everything except perhaps a ranger wishing to remain lost.

Her mother came in and startled at the pack and scattering of belongings about the room. Ash she stepped forward she took a deep breath pulling an ornate golden brush from her sleeve she began to brush her daughters silky mahogany hair. The girl leaned into the comforting touches of her mother and the brush from their long lost homeland.

Her mother buried her face in her hands "Please Kalur, you MUST see reason! I don't care what you think you saw in that damned dream of yours, you are all I have left in this world I will not loose you as well!" her mother shouted her voice hitching with held back fear.

"Mother, because of you I have grown up on stories of The Wandering King, tales or riches and splendor from back before the dragon fire when uncle was his best-friend back under the mountain, the tales of the majesty of mountain itself and the celebrations, feasts and even the struggles. I know how to overcome the sickness in him mother, I can do this if you but trust in me I can restore The Wandering King to the ."

"It's GONE KALUR! and its NEVER COMING BACK! This is a FOOLS JOURNEY lead by a DRAGON SICK MADMAN and NO Dwarrowling of MINE is going to throw her life away for a gold sick king you have never even MET!" She roared doing a fairly decent impression of said dragon herself in her rage at the fight she could feel she was loosing.

"How DARE YOU! We WILL retake Erebor, I know the riddle, I know the path and I know of the sickness already mother... I do not understand he was your prince! Yet when he needs me, you would have me turn my back on my KING? YOUR KING! Uncle would be ashamed of you mother. Letting your fear rule you and ruin you so, I will not stay here and suffer a life of guilt knowing that I could have saved them... in favor of the calm quiet life of a good and proper Hobbit woman." Kalur said blind to her mother's pain at her words, as she ripped into the weakness of the older woman's arguments, the rage she felt at her mother's treasonous words and demands of betrayal that refused to sit well with the younger woman.

On most days the girls mother was a fine, proud example of a Dwarrowdam. Long braided sideburns flowed into a singular beard with a single tiny braid a red glass bead at the end shaped into an anvel with a backpack on top. It was the bead that told of her daughter, it was glass as all beads that honored children were red for the color of the family line the child heralded from, re-shaped later in life as traits and skills that were noteworthy arose.

She had a head full of full Nice long and thick, bouncy honey colored hair. Detailed and intricate patterns and braided knots with lots of different colorful beads and other decorations. That if you knew how to read them might as well have been a biography, resume and pedigree papers all in one. It told of long journeys, hard fights both won and lost, tragedies befallen and prevented, of the love and joys of finding THE ONE and children that had been bore. The Marriage bead however was painted black, as was tradition when Kalur's father, Reginard Took was killed by the Orc's during The Great Fight Of The Fell Winter that united the shire folk and had them take up arms. The rest of her mother's family had been long since lost to the dragon even if only two of those deaths were actually proven.

Kalur took a deep breath tracing her own beads to calm herself. The braid by her eye that had several beads made from seeds and acorns carved to show her skills as a Ranger and as a Rogue, though a few showing skill in pick-pocketing and lock picking remained safely in her breast pocket so as not to be ripped out or destroyed by her overly proud mother. She moved away from them and to the stone bead the only blemish was a old rune for home roughly carved into it with a nail, it's round shape that showed a sibling. Her baby sister who was taken by Mahel before she turned a year old, it was charred/blackened.

Relaxing she moved her fingers backwards to the bead of her mother's brother Kaldur, it was the one that always calmed her the most and gave her strength to persevere even if faced with imminent death. Beautiful red metal carved into a tiny knot-work anvil, delicate gold filigree edged the bead showing his unwavering loyalty to Erebor. A newer addition to his bead was the ruby dragon claw that wrapped around it showing the dragon that had killed him and that he died with honor defending his home and king. It was not blacked out ... Kalur refused.

Brave Uncle Kalder from whom Kalur's own name was derived, faced down the dragon with his dying breath at Thorin's side, as he refused to abandon Erebor to the dragon even if it meant dying for it. He was crushed to death by the dragon's huge clawed foot as it plowed past the soldiers at the gates as if they were naught but grass beneath it. It was not her favorite story of life before the attack and of her uncle, but it was always the one used to steel herself against the world and the odds.

She moved to the brown acorn in her hair it's entire surface carved lightly with a tiny map of middle earth, her father had made it for her and she had used it ever since as his, it fit him beautifully the acorn was for the hobbit, the map was his merchant career. Just under his was her mothers redwood anvil with a hammer sitting on it, the old runes for wealth and prosperity carved into the anvils front while, carved vines painted green wove up the backside of it.

Slowly she turned to face her mother, eyes alight in the the firelight a look of fierce loyalty and determination. She grabbed her mace from her mothers shocked hands, she could have sworn she once again saw her Kaldur there standing before her instead of her daughter and she finally gave up, collapsing into one of the armchairs by the fireside. 

"Mother, we have been over this. You should have known; and indeed I think you always have, that this time would come. I am no lady, I am a blacksmith by trade and an adventurer by heart, I am leaving to heed his call though he knows not, and I will change what I have see come to pass if I am not there! Good-Bye Mother." Those final words were the last thing uttered as she turned and stepped out of the door as it closed she could hear you strong mother breakdown into sobs, her step faltered as guilt welled up in her heart... "I Love you mom!" She finally decided to call out to her through the closed door, "I'll be back home before you know it, be safe while I'm away mother."

Quickly mounting her pony she took off down the dirt road, through the budding leaves of spring. The wind pulling at the her Mahogany colored hair. She had to catch up if her dream was correct she would need to be in the Shire by nightfall at the latest or she would miss her chance to reclaim uncle Kalder's forge in Erebor with Thorin the Wandering King.

"Faster my black prince, for tonight we must reach Hobbiton."

He responded to the urgency in his rider's voice with intelligence that the horses of Rohan were famous for and pushed himself faster, together they flew across hill and dale, leaping over streams and stone walls alike. She lost herself in her mind trusting her stallion to get her there safely and muscle memory to aid him on that journey. Her mind recalculating actions and reactions to every change in their expected journey path, to see if it would ease the journey or hinder it.

 _'I cannot have him go through the greenwood, it may be faster but it would also require bringing us far too close to the Elves and it was sheer dumb luck that got them free last time. Bilbo's luck at that and if I am evicting him from this quest than relying on things he did is not going to hold its weight. We will need to go around, and that means going north around the forest missing the Greenroad, spiders, elves and lake town entirely. We'd have to take the high road around Old Forest, but from there they would need to cross the mountains behind the Ettinmoors not something she was fond of but did they really want to go any closer to Mt Gunderband than expressly needed? Was there time to go south instead? It would surely be safer but did they have time, there was another pass in between Dunland and Eregion if they followed the river that would take them through Lothlorion however, would she help them or stop them? It would not cost more time than going north, but... surely the lady would be able to see our success and let us pass. It would also give the lads a good encounter with elves and a chance to rest in safety, bathe and resupply with good quality weapons. But how to get there... lets think...We would have to head south to cross Bucklebury Bridge then head south-east till we hit the bridge of Dunland to follow that river backwards up into the mountains, I remember my father telling of using that narrow path along the river to get to Lothlorian the orcs would never go near it as it was protected by eldar lights or elvish holy magic that burned anything that was tainted by darkness... it was then I realized that if I could get them to bathe in drink and cook with that water for long enough I may be able to use it to cleanse the madness caused by the gold, and any other dark magic that may have taken hold in any of them. We would go that way, period being a almost strait shot through the mountains it would be the fastest route that would not hinder the company with trials a plenty. From there we would head further east scraping dangerously close to the lands of the Easterlings to pass around the southern tip of the Greenwood then cutting sharply north past the territory of East Bight and strait north to the mountain un-delayed... but how to tell them of the time limit we have...never mind I will have to just come out and be honest with them, I have visions it's not like it's unheard of.'_

They had reached Tuckburrow around second lunch she leaned back in the saddle and Prince slowed down. Before long the Green Dragon Inn came into view and two distinct ponies could be seen all packed up for a long trip, their legs covered in dried mud from a long journey already...

"Easy boy you did me proud we rest for now. Drink, have some lunch but stay where you can hear me, I will be back soon with word of our goal and an apple."

Kalur walked up to the barman pack still on her back, when she overheard a few drunken Dwarves talking of some grand adventure, she heard hushed whispering of Erebor and a dragon. Changing directions she helped herself to a chair and sat down at the two Dwarves table. Noticing that it was just two young boys barely older than she was only confirmed her thoughts about the ponies she had seen in her dreams, and the Dwarves that rode them.

"Merry meet lads, I was just going to ask the bartender over yonder for an apple for my pony outside when I heard mention of Erebor and a Dragon. Might I inquire if you mean to try and reclaim the mountain?"

They looked nervous, clearly the two hadn't meant to be overheard as they looked around to see if any others had seemed to hear. "I don't know what you mean miss, you must have misheard us we were just talking about how much we love the ale here at the green dragon as it reminds us of the -"

"Drop the act boys, any who can read the braids can see from your hair that you are Durin's direct kin. Likely very closely related to Thorin and to my knowledge of the families the only twins I know of in Durin's line at all are Dia's sons Fili & Kili."

They tensed and hands went to their weapons as Kalur's hands came up "Easy boys, I too am on my way to offer my skills to My King, to help him reclaim the mountain. I was just wondering if you knew when the meeting was ... as I am not exactly invited I-I did not exactly grow up in any of the Dwarvish settlements or holdalls, I grew up in Bree my mother settled there after the rest of our family was slaughtered defending the halls of Erebor."

"Dinner, the meeting is just after dinner." Kili replied before he realized he was staring.

They relaxed a bit and after another spiced cider ale we talked some more, joked over things, laughed things off then they shared a few tales of their childhoods and other harmless stories.

"How did you end up in Bree miss Kalur? If you don't mind my asking that is." Asked Fili politely as we all ate lunch together.

"My mother fled Erebor out the back door, then she wandered for a time taking up odd jobs in this town or that, until she met my father in Bree."

Soon we departed and Kalur bought a bag of apples for the ponies that they devoured happily, they were off at a much slower pace with her in the lead as she knew where Hobbiton was.

"He's beautiful," Kili whispered as he scratched Prince's forehead "Where did you find a beauty like this?"

"I raised him, he was sired by one of the Rohirrim's horses out of my mother's Buckland pony... he was... a gift from my father before he died." she responded somberly as she mounted her pony.

Kalur and company were off at a much slower pace with her in the lead, as she knew where Hobbiton was seeing as her father's folks lived there. The sun was just setting when they reached Bilbo's door, a blue rune glowing on the door growing brighter or fainter depending on the moonlight that hit it.

"Wealth."

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Kili.

"The rune there, it's the rune used to symbolize wealth or livestock, in lucky charms or pendants and the like. It could be used in other forging but it's not common as it's impractical."

"You can read that? How? Who taught you?" Fili babbled off rapidly.

"Yes. With my eyes. My mother taught me. Did I get everything?" Kili snickered at the snarky response, while patting her on the back in good humor, but it was not hard to see the awe in his eyes.

"Uh- lads, this is your party I'm not knocking..."

"Oh right sorry!" They said in unison, which made her smile.


	2. Meeting The King

**Kalin Pov: Ch 2**

* * *

They rang the bell...thing at least I think it's a bell, must have been as it was answered. Bilbo was very flustered when he opened the door, I couldn't stifle a chuckle it was just too amusing, I mean he stood there mouth gaping like a fish and kinda whimpered at what he saw. That's when I realized there must be some dwarves here already, but why was he not expecting them? Did he not know of the meeting or something?

"Fili"

"And Kili!"

"At your service!" They chimed together.

"You must be Mr. Boggins." piped up Kili excitedly.

"Baggins, Kili! It's Baggins, not Boggins! The Boggins live over in Bree where I'm from and they're pig farmers. Hello there Mr. Baggins the names Kalur, and I believe these two knuckleheads here are supposed to be having a meeting of some kind." I explained as nicely as I could without laughing at his Bilbo's expression.

The color drained from his face an he tried to close the door on us "Nope! You can't come in you've come to the wrong house!" Oh he was clever indeed, such wasted talent... I wonder why it was being held here though, a hobbit hole?

"What!? Has it been cancelled?" Kili asked alarmed at the thought.

Fili looked at his brother for a second and then back to Bilbo suspiciously "No one told us."

"Cancelled? Nothings been cancelled!" the hobbit responded without thinking.

"Oh that's a relief!" said Kili as he shoved his way into the door Fili following his brother.

"Be careful with these! I just had them sharpened..." Fili said as he unloaded his three and a half dozen sharp pointy things onto the poor hobbit, with a look of 'Nice try little hobbit.'

"Hey don't do that! That's my mothers glory box!" and so it began...

I walked to the dining room and took up a spot in the corner, my back to the wall where I could see out the window and into the pantry and foyer and watched as Dwalin, Balin and the boys raided anything that might pass as food. What I didn't know was that I had apparently taken Bilbo's seat from just a few minutes prior.

I grabbed a small hunk of cheese as it walked past in the hands of Kili, he looked very confused when he set an empty plate onto the table. I snickered as he saw me eating his cheese a very shocked look on his face. As he left to get more food from the well stocked pantry. I lifted the apple and meat shank that were closest to me as he passed back to the table for the second time, pocketing the apple for later I happily sunk my teeth into the juicy turkey leg.

I heard the door again and sure enough several Dwarves entered, to my surprise so did one Gandalf type person  
Fili burst out laughing now as he had seen me take it now watched a very flustered Kili turn to me and demand his meat back. I burst out laughing as he realized what he had said in front of everyone and I just took a big hard bite of the meat in my hand and ripped it off.

"Not my fult ur not perseptv enf!" I stated through a mouthful of food, it may be improper manners for a hobbit but was perfectly common for a dwarf, he sulked away to sit across the table from me this time and soon an ant trail of food was being paraded past me.

I happily pillaged a bread roll here, a baked potato or three there, a handful of what looked to be croissants or ... something, a few more apples, some sweet pickled eggs. All deftly and quickly wrapped in a cloth, napkin or shirt in the case of the bread. All safely packed into a pigskin bag I ...uh... found next to me.

Soon poor Bilbo's home was packed full of rough looking rowdy Dwarves, feasting, singing, belching and over all merry making. As they slowly ate all the edible food in the house, clogged the toilet and left a right mess on the floors. I pilfered item after item off people as they passed me. Some I would keep some were just to prove my skill in stealing and other pick pocketing five finger goodness.

Oh by Mahel if my mother knew of this little skill of mine... she'd have tanned my hands bloody and banned me from traveling with Arathorn for good. I knew Gandalf was watching me, yet he did not stop me... he just smiled.

All my pillaged goodies were tucked safely inside my new pigskin, as I played with the pipe I had just stolen off the odd star haired dwarf when there was a loud, commanding knock at the door.

All sound and movement halted. It was as if all the joy in the house had just evaporated in that instant. I pocketed the pipe for now and hopped off the shelf I had been sitting on. Moving instead to somewhere I hoped would be seen by Thorin.

"He is here." Said Gandalf ominously, all I could do was sigh at his antics.

"Aw and here I thought it was a ghost..." I dead-panned at him as he went to answer the door, making a few chuckle. Time to drop the happy cheery and put my guard up.

"Gandalf, I thought you said this place would be east to find. I lost my way, twice and wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door." Thorin said kindly as he removed his cloak, his eyes fell on me and his gaze hardened.

"What mark? There is no mark on that door! It was just painted last week!" Bilbo whined.

"There is a mark Bilbo, because I put it there myself." chastised Gandalf as I was being stared down by a very intimidating Dwarvish king.

"Thorin, I am sorry to intrude like this. I am Kalur, daughter of Hilda the Blacksmith in Bree. My mother was sister to Kalder the Blacksmith, whom I believe you may know," I saw the look of disbelief and recognition in his eyes and pushed on "I saw your quest in a dream last night, I want to help you! Leave this hobbit to his own devices here under the hill and let me be your burglar. I daresay I'd be better at it than poor Bilbo here who's only concept of fighting is the never ending war on the weeds in his garden, no offense Mr. Baggins. Not to mention I doubt if he has so much as stolen a carrot... or if he would even if he could."

Thorin seemed to weigh my words and I got a dirty look from Gandalf for throwing a bone into his bellows. But if we did things his way, Thorin and the boys would end up dead brutally butchered by Azog. I intended to fix that over site on the old man's part, for I was sure it had not been a choice made knowingly.

"Thorin, this is Bilbo Baggins. Bilbo allow me to introduce the leader of this company Thorin Oakenshield." Gandalf said completely brushing me to the side.

"So, this is the Hobbit. Tell me Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting hmm? Axe or Sword what is your weapon of choice?"

"Well I do have some skill at conkers if you must know, but I fail to see how that is relevant." Bilbo replied and I got a look with a raised eyebrow from Thorin.

"And you little blacksmith, how do you answer if asked the same?" he asked of me.

"I was seventeen years old when I killed my first warg rider, it was a scout seeking out towns and homes worth attacking for its pack. I used my uncle's Mace here, to cave in the Wargs skull ... the orc was easy as it was pinned beneath the weight of its mount so I'm not sure if that counts." I shrugged "That was during the Fell Winter here in the Shire three years past. If memory serves, Mr. Baggins here refused to fight even though dozens of other peaceful, decent hobbits took up arms and fought along side the Rangers in defense of their homes." I said glaring at Bilbo as it was that war that took my father's life, and the life of Bilbo's sister. "That was not my last battle with those loathsome creatures that year ... but it was the first."

"Well then, she can fight. What skills then do you have with weapons miss Kalur?" asked Dwalin respect in his eyes already or was that something else...

"I am most at ease with my mace here 'Mourning Star' but I have skill with daggers both in hand and thrown but I'm a little under average with the short bow but as long as the target is not moving, regrettably I'm totally useless with a sword."

"She also has her own war pony uncle I have seen it!" piped up Fili from the back, he too seemed a bit over eager to have me along... oh boy...

"Not sure what that's got to do with anything... but we must make haste, we need to be at the mountain by Durin's Day and we need to go around the Greenwood for if my dream is accurate, and so far it has held true... to journey through those woods is to end the quest in failure and bloodshed." I lied sorta, more like a half truth.

"How do you know this? How do you know the date?" he demanded his strong fist closing around the front of my shirt and lifting me a bit off the floor, I should have been scared and in a way I was, but part of me was just happy that he was so close to me.

"My King, in my vision you stood with Balin and Gandalf in the halls of Lord Elrond, where Gandalf made you give up the map for the elf lord to read, the runes were hidden from prying eyes only visible by moonlight. Balin did not agree with the idea to let another see the map, he tried to stop you but you gave Gandalf the benefit of the doubt, but by that point you no longer had time to go around the greenwood, you had to pass through it and were captured and held prisoner there..."

"Prove It." He demanded harshly.

"It was indeed my intent to take you Thorin, to see Lord Elrond as he is one of the last people in middle earth who I hope can read these hidden runes, if they are in fact there." Said Gandalf eyeing me curiously.

"The moon runes say 'Stand by the grey stone when the thrush knocks, and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's Day, will shine upon the keyhole."

"How could you know that, how does that prove anything? You could be making that up." Squrmed Nori

"The rune on the door is the letter F also known as the symbol of wealth and livestock. It is also a type of moon rune though not as picky as the ones once used by the old kin as the moon need only be shining on it instead of having to be the same phase or some such." I responded quickly.

"That is true. I did use the rune for Wealth, I thought it was appropriate for this quest." said Gandalf warmly.

He was still mistrustful of me I could see it and it hurt worse than a knife in my gut, "Ask me anything you want I will answer if I can." I said solemnly.

"Do we finish the quest?" Asked Fili, "I mean all of us."

I looked around the room and took stock of the faces, "Yes, eventually. But one was injured badly in my vision, something I have prepared for should it come to pass but an injury I hope to avoid by taking a different route, the king succumbs to the dragon sickness but eventually breaks free of it, and Azog leads the forces of Mordor to your door, in that fight three of you die I don't know past that sorry." He nodded opening his moth to ask something else.

"A different Route? As opposed to what..." Asked Gandalf as if his way were only one way.

"As opposed to taking them to Rivendell -which I have just made pointless by the way- by way of Warg Ambush that almost got them killed but not before they are captured by Trolls because you had a temper tantrum and left them when you knew the area was dangerous...even if you saved them in the end, as opposed to getting caught and tortured by goblins because you demanded they wait for you only to never show until Nori was about to be flayed, or maybe NOT falling off a burning tree hanging off a cliff which is surrounded by Azog and his warg riders. Or maybe as opposed to ditching them at the mouth of the sick greenwood to fend for themselves against a forest that has lately been more interested in killing its patrons than aiding them where they are shortly there after attacked by Giant Spiders who try and eat them and in fact almost do... if not for the wood elves that just HAPPENED to be out on a mission to 'clear out' the nest taking the Dwarves prisoner in the process. You are never seen in the picture again after that Gandalf why is that I wonder..." I cut into him sarcastically.

"That is none of your business young young lady!"

"Of course not, you seem to have more important things going on than this quest that you pushed for and your interest in this group seems more self interested do you care about reclaiming the throne? Or restoring our home? Or are you hoping we can kill the dragon before he decides joining Sauron would be fun." He paled at that last statement and everyone just stared at me.

"Gandalf that's not true ... right?" Asked Bilbo from the hall.

"What do you know of what I mean to do, my business is my own!" He defended weakly.

"Not when it involves the lives of MY People its not old man!" demanded Thorin growing impatient with being ordered around by the vague wizard.

"ENOUGH, IF I SAY MY WAY IS BEST, THEN MY WAY IS BEST!" he said doing that doom cloud I'm bigger than you act.

"Who taught you to read the runes?" asked Thorin as he let go of me gently, changing the subject completely to something less invasive.

"My mother, who was taught by her Grandfather Telchar." I said proudly.

"Wait your related to... well blast no wonder the girl can read them Thorin, that family was famous for being able to imbue their runes with the old magicks." said Balin in awe.

"We still use them to imbue ancient power to our weapons and armor with runes. I was taught to do the same when my mother gave me my smithing lessons."

"My mother drilled these letters and meanings into my head as a child and teen, I was not allowed to use my uncles mace till I could read and write them without hesitation or uncertanty."

"And does your mother know you are here?" asked Balin.

"Indeed, though I believe she likely would have tied me up in the closet if I'd given her the oppertunity." I answered honestly.

"Aye, you've proven you can be a resource and that you can fight, so you'll not be a burdon to us at least. I say let the lass join reguarless." said Dwalin with a nod of approval from his older brother Balin.

"Indeed I see no reason why you cannot join us, but why should I let you take over for our supposed burgler here. Gandalf seems quite certian that we need a hobbit for this job."

I sighed I had hoped not to reveal this but oh well "Because I am. Well half anyway my father was a Took, unlike most of the other hobbits who found my mother to be a freak or unatural, being a woman with a beard and all, he thought she was beautiful. He was a good man, I miss him greatly."

"Was? What became of this Took hobbit?" asked Kili not meaning to be rude.

"He died fighting side by side with the rangers and Hobbit alike defending one of the other towns from the Frost Wolves and Orcs that where attacking, while I cared for my pregnant mother at home. I went to find him for her when we was far too late in returning home after a known battle. All I found was a former hobbit town burned to the ground, bodies of men, woman and children butchered, some half eaten. I found my father's head mounted on a tree, eyes and lips picked away by birds the beads I made for him still in his hair. I never found his body but the rangers believed it had been burned with the rest."

"You have a sibling! It wouldn't be a sister by chance?" asked Kili again without thinking.

I was grateful when Dwalin cuffed him as my body went rigid, and betrayed my heart. "Aye, I had a sister. Little Tilda was buried before she even got to see the first buds of spring, I dug the grave myself ... despite the frost hardened ground s-she deserved that much." Thorin placed a hand on my shoulder, that's when I remembered he knew what it was like to loose a sibling, and a father. My blood and regrettably my body sung in joy at his contact, and I just knew I was blushing if his smirk was anything to go by his smile made my heart race and I pulled away when all I wanted to do was pull him closer... I needed to think.

"And do you have any more doubts as to if I am a good burglar..." I held Thorin's Ring of Power the ring bestowed to his line of kings. It danced over my knuckles before it came to rest between my index and middle fingers as I handed it back to him and bowed hoping he wouldn't be mad at me. He just smiled and laughed in a baritone that echoed in my chest, taking the ring back from my fingers.

"Burglar indeed. Balin, the contract! We leave on the morrow at dawn."

"But what about Bilbo?" pleaded Gandalf in one last attempt.

"What about him? He has no place on this journey Gandalf, surely you see that?" Replied Thorin in a strained kind of composure.

"Gandalf leave it be, I'm content to be here, I don't want to go how many times must I say it before you hear me?" Bilbo insisted.

We read over the details of the contract, I had them add in that I would be granted the return of my uncle's forge, shop and home for me and my mother and a large chest of gold to pay for any repairs and to stock the home for the fast approaching winter, I signed after them and the deal was made.

"I suppose you have no further use of me then if my input is of no value to you, I have better things to be doing with my time than to be ignored by stubborn dwarves!" He fumed.

"Gandalf... The key does not belong to you return it." I stated hoping he didn't turn me into a frog or something, but we needed that key.

"Here, I have no use of it." He said as he threw the key onto the table, sweeping out the door.

"Well that was entertaining..." I chuckled nervously "You'll fair better without him for this Thorin, there truly are far more important things he needs to not that he knows that yet... Sauron is returning slowly but surely.


	3. Flirt

I was just tightening the girth on my saddle the next morning when Thorin approached me. The sun had only just started to lighten the horizon the dew still fresh on the grass as well as hanging in the air, making it damp and chill.

Thorin had insisted that we would leave with the dawn, and so we rose before the sun. I waited to see what he would do, I would not presume to think he was trying to garner my attention unless it was made clear that that was his intention.

He cleared his throat and moved to stand beside me speaking quietly, "Last night you said I could ask you anything, however my nephew spoke in my place. Does that offer still stand?"

"It does my King, now and for always." I responded with a firm conviction and I meant it.

"Who-"

"Please," I strained, a gentle pain in my heart "please, do not ask me this, it pains me to greatly." I said looking him dead in the eyes, willing him to see the truth. "It is an unacceptable and preventable end to a great legacy, I cannot allow it to come to be. However is is not one that you need dwell on as I will not allow it to come to be." he nodded pale and he realized what I meant and I knew as I saw him glance at his two nephews.

I mounted Black Prince and he moved over to his own dark bay horse, face still pale but he was not upset at my refusal. "Come Kalur, lead the way. If you truly fought with the rangers, then you know these roads and woods better than I."

"As you wish my King." I purred happy as I passed him with a smile and a light blush. We rode on in silence for a while as I took us south.

"Why south?" Asked Balin, he was looking at a map when I glanced back at him.

"We head to Bucklebury Bridge, from there south-east to the bridge of Dunland and follow the river upstream through a pass my father spoke of through the mountains, the river there is said to be the sweetest water in all the land and it will cut over a week off our travels. Now lads, if you have any kind of rain cloaks that you are not already wearing, or some such now is the time to be getting them on." I said as I watched the clouds move.

"Huh, why? The skies clear?" Asked Kili.

"The winds are coming from the west, rains coming and it's already chill." I responded a bit harsher than intended, "Sorry Kili just, I hate the rain so I was a bit too snippy about that."

"It's okay I guess, being wet sucks, it's bound to put anyone in a bad mood..." he trailed off it started sprinkling.

I was an hour before it really picked up and became a downpour, they approached Bucklebury Bridge "This is the bridge?" Asked Bofur as he joined us.

"It is, one at a time boys! The river is high and we don't need anyone going in." Bellowed Thorin from his spot atop his mare.

We carefully wandered our way over the old bridge as it was battered by the river, and while it did begin to buckle under Bombur's weight his pony got him to safety as the bridge washed away.A wave of debris from upstream slammed it just as he made it over to safety.

"You alright big guy?" I asked worried as I rested my hand on his arm, he looked panicked but took a deep breath and nodded and I sighed in relief, "That was to close. I'm sorry Thorin, I did not mean to put your company in such danger, it's been years since this area has flooded like that! And that bridge has never been taken out before. If I had thought for a second that this was a risk I would have insisted we have left last night, well before the storm."

"As long as everyone is safe it matters little, we need to keep moving! We're burning daylight idling here." He said his voice started off his normal baritone but went dark and unexpectedly omonus at the end and my head snapped around to look at him.

"My King?" he did not respond as he stroked his grandfather's ring as it sat on his finger, as if it were a worry stone. His eyes had been clouded and distant so I moved my horse to walk by his carefully "Thorin?" I gently set my thick calloused hand on his, pilfering his ring carefully.

He startled when our hands touched and he growled at me before recognition flowed back into his eyes as the dark suspicion left them.

"There you are my king, welcome back. Balin a word please?" I called back to the white haired dwarf who pulled up his pony to walk next to mine.

"What is it lass?"

"Does he get all dark featured and angry or depressed often?"

"Aye, every once and a while but its getting worse."

"Thank you, Balin keep them on this road and take point. Wait for us where the trail passes behind the waterfall if we have not rejoined you by then, stay on this side of the river."

I kicked Black Prince gently and we moved, back up to where Thorin was. "My King, I need to speak with you privet like, the matter is of the utmost urgency."

He nodded and we fell behind till we could barely see the others, "What is it thief."

I felt like I'd been slapped. "Thorin, my king what do you remember of Sauron the Deceiver?"

"He was a plague on the land, slaughtering or enslaving anything his army came across. One of the darkest and truest evils this world has ever seen, the Orcs and Goblins are his creations of twisted magics and evil intentions made reality. But he is dead ... Wait didn't you mention something to Gandalf about him only wishing to keep the dragon away from... by Mahel Sauron's alive?"

"As long as his ring of power exists he cannot be killed, it is a very dark kind of magic that anchors his magic and soul here. A body-less mass of power and evil. And this ring, while not **the one** it is still part of his power and now he has no mortal form to limit his influence. He forged this ring Thorin, Sauron forged this ring and those like it to make the great kings into his twisted minions. Look what it did to the kings of men, and while much more resistant to magic dwarves made a mistake giving his evil taint even the smallest bit of a foothold in our people with the greed caused by the dragon sickness. The ring was then taught that greed is our weakness and now it will bend our minds and our will to its own using that, until there is nothing of us than our hatred, paranoia and greed. We must be rid of it, please."

"I knew you had taken it as soon as I found it missing, and the murderous intent it gave me, the disturbing need to be near it bothered me greatly. When you approached me, it took all my restrain not to tackle you from your horse and take it back. I am not that kind of person, I am better than that, I. am. not. my. grandfather! Your words only prove my own concerns, be rid of the vile thing! The only thing that controls me is myself and I'd like to keep it that way." His voice was strong and firm, before it took on a more gentle chastising tone. "Be more careful next time my little thief, had I been any less myself you would have just lost your life for that golden bauble in your hand. Never again underestimate the madness and the atrocities it can convince the mind to do without hesitation."

He pulled his pony to a stop and brushed the back of his fingers along one of my braids making me blush, he smirked at my reaction. Only to kick his pony into run to catch up with the others, I growled in frustration only to chase after him laughing, I threw the ring in the river.


End file.
